Alzheimer
by Rinnu
Summary: AU. El alzheimer es una enfermedad que destroza el cerebro del enfermo y el corazón de los familiares. Solo hay que recordarlos por lo que son ahora, no por lo que serán, porque ni yo ellos mismos lo sabrán.


_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Alzheimer**

Otra típica mañana entre semana, Kagome le arreglaba el uniforme a Hikaru de tres años, Inuyasha preparaba el desayuno y Tadashi de seis, revisaba su mochila y la de su hermano.

―Tadashi, pásame las cajas de almuerzo y siéntate a desayunar.― pidió Inuyasha.

―Aquí están, papá, yo no quiero brócoli.― dijo al hacer mala cara.

―Tienes que comerlo.

―Papá, por favor.― suplicó como solo él sabía.

―Bien, pero comes más zanahorias.― esos hijos suyos siempre lograban salirse con la suya, ya debía empezar a ser más duro con ellos.― Y termina tu desayuno.

―Listo, no te tires la leche.― le advirtió Kagome a su pequeño al ponerlo en su silla alta y que desayunara.― ¿Necesitas ayuda?― preguntó a su esposo que lavaba los trastes.

―No, ya término, mejor contesta.― pidió al escuchar el teléfono.

― _Mochi mochi_.

―Buen día, con Taisho Inuyasha.

―¿Quién habla?

―Detective Miyasaki.― Kagome se sorprendió, no tenía idea del porque un detective buscaba a su esposo, solo esperaba que nada malo hubiese pasado.

―Te llama un detective.― susurró al pasarle el teléfono e Inuyasha le miró interrogante.― No me dijo para que.

Inuyasha cogió el teléfono y fue a la sala para hablar, si era por algo malo, no quería que sus pequeños lo escucharan.

―Habla Taisho Inuyasha.

―Soy el detective Miyasaki, le hablo por su padre, le encontraron en un parque a 20 cuadras de su casa, ahora está en el hospital central.

―¿Él está bien?― preguntó preocupado.

―Está bien, lo encontraron desorientado y lo llevaron al hospital, allí vieron la alerta médica y nos llamaron.

―Muchas gracias, ya voy para allá.― dijo antes de colgar y volver a la cocina.

―¿Qué pasó?― preguntó Kagome.

―Mi papá tuvo uno de sus episodios, está bien, pero lo llevaron al hospital central.

―Voy contigo.

―No, tú tienes que trabajar y los niños deben ir a la escuela, por favor llama a mi trabajo y explícales.― Kagome asintió, no tenía caso discutir.― Iré por mi padre y lo llevaré a su casa.

―Cualquier cosa me llamas.

―Lo haré.― le dio un beso y salió de la casa.

 **...**

Una enfermera le guiaba por los pasillos del hospital, llegaron al cuarto correspondiente e inmediatamente, Inuyasha vio a su padre sentada en la camilla de espaldas a la puerta, hablaba con un enfermero.

―Ya le dije que me siento bien, déjenme ir.

―No hasta que llegue su hijo.― dijo el hombre de filipina azul, le habían dado indicaciones de no dejar a ese hombre por miedo a que se fuese.

―Papá, soy Inuyasha.― dijo al tomarle del hombro y el hombre volteó.

―Se quién eres ¿Por qué no me dejan ir?

―Saliste de casa y olvidaste como volver, estabas desorientado en un parque.

―¿Eso pasó?― estaba confundido, no recordaba ningún parque.

―Sí, pero ya todo está bien, te llevaré de regreso.

―Tu madre debe estar preocupada.

―Seguramente.― dijo decaído.― Pero antes de irnos tengo que hablar con el médico.

―No te tardes, me estoy aburriendo en este lugar.

Inuyasha salió del cuarto y en el pasillo el detective Miyazaki y el médico encargado le esperaban.

―Voy a necesitar que me proporcione una identificación para corroborar su identidad y pueda llevarse a su padre.― dijo el detective.

―Claro.― sacó su cartera y le tendió su tarjeta de conducir.― Aquí tiene.

―Ya se la devuelvo, solo ingreso los datos.― sacó un _TCR_ y comenzó el trámite.

―¿Qué tan mala es la condición de mi padre?― preguntó Inuyasha al médico.

―Por ahora no mucho, sin embargo no es bueno para él seguir solo, le recomiendo que viva con usted o lo interne en una institución, necesita vigilancia las 24 horas.

―Lo sé, es algo que llevó pensando mucho tiempo, pero jamás había pasado algo similar a lo de hoy.

―Píenselo bien, su condición va ir empeorando, un día podría ser fatal.

―Todo listo, firme en la pantalla y por mi parte se lo puede llevar.― el detective le ofreció la pluma electrónica y una vez Inuyasha firmó, le devolvió la tarjeta.

―Puede llevárselo, pero le recomiendo que hoy no se quede solo.― dijo el médico.

―Descuide, no lo estará.

 **...**

Llegaron a casa de su padre y todo estaría en silencio de no ser por "Tik Tak" del reloj de péndulo en la sala.

―Papá, ¿Tienes hambre?― preguntó al ayudarlo a sentarse en el sillón.

―Mucha, ve que hizo tu madre de comer.

―Ya regreso, tu mira la tele.― ofreció al pasarle el control.

Inuyasha fue a la cocina y no encontró mucho de comer. Pero había lo necesario para preparar arroz con verduras, mientras el arroz se cocía en la arrocera, llamó a Kagome, conociéndola estaría preocupada, aprovecharía y le encargaría víveres. Luego de esa llamada hizo otra, tenía que hablar con su medio hermano, entre los dos debían llegar a una solución.

 **...**

Entró a la casa de su suegro con dos bolsas de víveres y otra con comida ya preparada. Al hablar por teléfono con Inuyasha lo notó preocupado, pero en contra de todo impulso no hizo más preguntas, lo importante era que Toga-san estuviese bien.

―¡Yasha, ya llegué!... Toga-san, buenas tardes ¿Cómo está?― saludó al hombre que estaba mirando un documental.

―Kagome, la novia de Inuyasha ¿Verdad?― la azabache asintió y él sonrió.― ¿Mi hijo ya te propuso matrimonio?― al principio la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, pero no tardó en comprender lo que pasaba.

―Papá, llevamos saliendo un año.― contestó Inuyasha.

―Ella es la indicada ¿Por qué atrasar lo inevitable?

―Dame las bolsas.― pidió el chico a su esposa.

―Traje fideos y udon.

―Papá, ven a la mesa, vamos a comer.

―¿Tu madre no comerá?

―Está durmiendo, no hay que molestarla.

Toga asintió y fue al comedor acompañado por Kagome.

 **...**

Inuyasha y Kagome recogían la mesa, mientras Toga estaba en el baño. La chica se acercó a su esposo y le tomó de la mano, él estaba sufriendo, quería ayudarle pero para ello necesitaba que le hablará.

―Él no recuerda que mi mamá murió, piensa que eres mi novia y por ende, no recuerda que es abuelo.― ella ya se había dado cuenta de eso, no era primera vez que pasaba, pero por la mirada de Inuyasha sabía que esta vez era peor.― Me voy a quedar a dormir aquí, el médico dijo que no debía estar solo.

―Souta va a cuidar de Tadashi y Hikaru, puedo quedarme, mañana no es día de escuela.

―Ve con ellos, estaremos bien.

―Quiero estar ahora contigo.― lo abrazó con fuerza para transmitirle su apoyo.― Souta los mantendrá ocupados.

Los pasos y el sonido de un bastón acercarse los alertó, Toga venía de regreso y traía mala cara.

―Hijo, tu madre no está ¿A dónde fue?

―Siéntate.― Inuyasha le ofreció una silla su padre y luego tomó asiento frente a él.― Mamá murió hace dos años.

―¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas!― le golpeó en la cabeza con su bastón.― Yo la vi en la mañana.

―Te digo la verdad.― dijo al sobarse donde recibió el golpe.― Lo olvidaste, pero no miento.

―Estás mal, hablé con ella.

―Papá, tienes otros de tus lapsos por el alzheimer.

―¿Dónde está tu madre?

―Ya te lo dije.― esa era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba, tener que explicarle que era viudo.

―Toga-san, su medicina.― interrumpió Kagome al llevar las pastillas y un vaso de agua.

―¿Ya tan pronto?― miró el reloj de péndulo y ya marcaba las 7:30.― Gracias pequeña, mejor tú te acuerdas que mi hijo.

―Vamos a que se acueste en su cama.― ofreció la chica y Toga la siguió.

Inuyasha suspiró, al parecer Kagome captó la atención de su padre e hizo que olvidará el asunto de su madre. Ahora a esperar que la medicina lo durmiera y que por la mañana ya estuviera normal.

 **...**

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá y recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo, necesitaba calmarse, la situación con su padre era delicada y junto a Sesshoumaru, debían llegar a una solución.

―Ya está dormido, espero que tu no.― dijo Kagome al ver a su esposo con sus ojos cerrados.

―Gracias por calmarlo.

―No te preocupes.― se sentó junto al chico y se acurrucó en su pecho.― ¿Le hablaste a tu hermano?

―Llega mañana.

―¿Qué tan malo es?

―El médico dijo que necesitaba vigilancia las 24 horas, sugirió internarlo.

―Podría vivir con nosotros.

―Son muchos los cuidados que debe tener y...― cerró con fuerza los ojos, no quería llorar.― No quiero dejarlo en un hospital, pero...

―Vamos a dormir.― dijo ella al besarlo en la mejilla.― Mañana, tú y Sesshoumaru lo pensaran con más calma.

―Me voy a quedar en el cuarto de mi papá.― quería mantenerlo vigilado.

―Está bien, me quedaré en el tuyo, cualquier cosa me dices.

―Kagome, gracias.― la abrazó y juntos subieron al segundo piso.

* * *

Toga entró a la cocina siguiendo el olor de la comida, tenía mucha hambre y por alguna razón, se sentía con muchas energías.

―Kagome, Inuyasha, buenos días.

―Papá, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

―Muy bien ¿Y mis nietos?― preguntó al no verlos correr a su alrededor e Inuyasha se alivió al escucharlo decir eso.

―Con mi hermano.

―Manda por ellos, quiero verlos.

―Ya le llamó, pero venga a desayunar.

 **...**

Hikaru y Tadashi ayudaban a su abuelo a limpiar las flores del jardín que eran de su abuela. Ya estaban llenos de tierra pero no se preocuparon de ser regañados, su abuelo los defendería.

Era casi la hora de la comida, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó con su familia, Rin su esposa, Airi su hija de cinco años y Ryusei de dos años.

―Sesshoumaru, tanto tiempo, es una grata sorpresa tenerte aquí.

―Padre, hola.

―¡Abuelo!― gritó una pequeña de coletas al abrazar al hombre de las piernas.

―Airi que grande estas.

―Ya voy a entrar a primaria.― dijo con orgullo.

―¡Esa es mi nieta!― halagó, ganándose una sonrisa de la niña.― ¿Tu madre y Ryusei?

―Mamá fue a cambiar a mi hermanito.

―¡Abuelo ya terminamos de regar las flores!― gritaron dos niños con la ropa llena de lodo.

―Entonces entremos y tomemos un té helado, pero antes no olviden lavarse las manos.

―Tío Sessho, Airi. ¡Que bueno que vinieron!― gritaron los dos hermanos.

―Su madre los regañará, están sucios.

―Deberían darle un abrazo a su prima.― sugirió el abuelo.

La pequeña castaña los miró fijamente y corrió a toda prisa a la casa cuando vio la perversa sonrisa en sus primos, quienes no perdieron tiempo y fueron tras ella.

―¿No me regañaras por incitar a que ensucien a tu hija?

―Airi quería una excusa para cambiarse el vestido que le puso su madre.― su hija odiaba los vestidos porque no podía jugar libremente.

―¿A qué se debe esta reunión?― no era normal tener a sus dos hijos el mismo fin de semana.

―Hace mucho no veníamos.

―Me alegra tener a toda la familia ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?

―Mañana nos vamos.

―Es una lástima, pero es mejor eso a nada.

 **...**

Aprovechando que los niños tenían ocupado a su abuelo en el patio, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru hablaban en la cocina sobre la situación de su padre.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer?― preguntó Inuyasha.

―No puede seguir solo.

―Eso ya lo sé, olvida como volver a casa, va por las compras hasta tres veces en el día o simplemente no las hace.

―Ahora está bien.

―Ayer creía que mi madre vivía.

―Una institución es mejor, no estamos calificados para atenderlo en una etapa más avanzada.

Inuyasha se enfadó al escuchar al mayor, debía estar bromeando.

―Él cuidó de nosotros cuando no sabíamos hablar, caminar, bañarnos, ¡Nos cambió los pañales! No le voy a llevar a...

―Tenemos familia.― interrumpió molesto, su hermano podía ser tan impulsivo.― Tenemos hijos pequeños que también requieren atención y...

―¡Cállate! No dejaré a papá como algo inservible.

―No lo dejaremos, nos turnaremos cada fin de semana para visitarlo... Es lo mejor, entiende.

―Sesshoumaru.― habló Rin, Kagome estaba junto a ella.

―Estaban escuchando.― susurró el mayor de los hermanos.

―Podemos cuidar de él, juntos.

Rin creció técnicamente sin padres, ellos vivían más para su trabajo que los mantenía viajando por todo el país, mientras tanto, ella vivía con su tía abuela Kaede. Un día, poco antes de sus trece años, recibió por medio de una llamada la noticia de que se habían separado, su madre se fue a Hong Kong y su padre a Canadá, dejándola en total custodia de su tía. Desde entonces no sabía mucho de ellos, solo que tenían una nueva familia.

Pero no le importaba, ella tenía la suya y eso incluía a su suegro, no quería fragmentarla, la quería tener unida.

―La casa continua está a la venta, mudémonos.― ofreció la castaña a su esposo.

―Trabajamos a cuatro horas de aquí.

―Puedo pedir mi cambio y sé que tú también, nos lo darían.

―Y nosotros podemos vivir aquí, con unas remodelaciones podemos hacer un lugar seguro para Toga-san y los niños.― sugirió Kagome.

―Tienes tu trabajo y no podría pedirte hacer algo que me corresponde a mí.― dijo Inuyasha.

―Lo haré con gusto, puedo trabajar desde casa. Por lo niños no se preocupen, hay una muy buena escuela a un par de cuadras.

―Maru, míralo.― dijo Rin al dirigir su mirada al patio.― Es feliz con sus nietos, no le quitemos eso.

* * *

Dos años habían pasado desde que ambas familias vivían "juntas". Sesshoumaru y familia se habían mudado a la casa continua, las dos viviendas se unificaron con una barda por comodidad y seguridad de todos. No tendrían que salir por la puerta principal para ir a la otra, ahora solo cruzaban el amplio jardín.

La enfermedad de Toga se había mantenido "controlada". Habían aprendido a ayudarlo en sus pérdidas de memoria. Pero siempre estaban a la espera del momento en que la enfermedad comenzase a consumirlo por completo.

―Abuelo, tu turno.― dijo Hikaru al proteger su barco, estaban jugando "Batalla Naval".

―Hundiré tu embarcación.

―No lo harás... ¿Abuelo? Tu turno.― Hikaru se preocupó al verlo con la mirada perdida.― ¿Estás bien?

―Inuyasha, ¿Ya terminaste la tarea?

―¿Eh?― el niño volteó a todos lados, su papá no estaba.

―¿Qué te dejaron de tarea?

―Abuelo, ¿Qué tienes?

―¿Abuelo? Soy grande pero no tanto.― dijo divertido al pensar que su hijo quería jugar para no hacer la tarea.

―Pero...

―Sesshoumaru ¿Dónde estabas?― dijo Toga al ver a "su hijo mayor" quien en realidad era Tadashi.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se llevaban siete años, pero Tadashi a sus ocho años era alto y debido a la enfermedad, Toga no procesaba que "Sesshoumaru" no tenía doce. Solo veía que ambos niños tenían ojos miel y cabello negro.

―En la cocina, fui a tomar agua.― contestó Tadashi.

―¿Ya terminaron la tarea?

―No, Inuyasha ve por tus cuadernos.― pidió Tadashi a su hermano.

Sus padres ya le habían hablado de la enfermedad de su abuelo, pero jamás se imaginó que pudiese ser tan grave y debió pensar rápido.

―¿Tadashi?― preguntó preocupado el más pequeño.

―El abuelo cree que somos papá y el tío.― susurró a su hermano.― Mamá está trabajando, sigamos la corriente y no la molestemos.

Hikaru asintió y fue por su mochila. Por el resto de la tarde los hermanos hicieron la tarea con ayuda de su abuelo, quien no parecía recordar el verdadero tiempo en que vivía. Poco después de terminar la tarea, se sentaron a ver caricaturas y Toga no tardó en caer dormido en su sillón.

―Hola ¿Cómo están?― saludó Inuyasha que llegaba del trabajo.― Agotaron a su abuelo.― dijo al ver a su padre dormir.

―Papá, el abuelo nos confundió contigo y el tío.

―¿Qué?― preguntó al creer haber escuchado mal a Hikaru.

―Me llamaba Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru a Tadashi... Tadashi dijo que fingiéramos.

―¿Eso pasó? ¿Eso hicieron?

―Solo se me ocurrió eso.― contestó Tadashi con la mirada baja, tal vez hizo mal.

―Gracias, fuiste muy listo.― Inuyasha revolvió el cabello de su hijo mayor y lo abrazó.

 **...**

Esta por dar la media noche e Inuyasha permanecía en la sala cuidando a su padre que seguía dormido. No dejaba de pensar en lo que sus hijos le dijeron. Al parecer, la enfermedad de su padre estaba avanzando.

―Inuyasha.― susurró Toga al ir despertando y ver a su hijo menor junto a él.― Tuve un sueño raro, más bien... Fue un recuerdo.

―¿Qué fue?

―Cuando les ayudaba con su tarea, a tu hermano y a ti.― Inuyasha sonrió y contuvo las ganas de llorar.

―¿Tienes hambre?

―Solo quiero un té.

―Ya lo preparo.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba a su padre antes de olvidar más cosas?... Antes de olvidarlos a todos._

* * *

Un año más. Kagome e Inuyasha esperaban otro bebé, algo inesperado dado que se protegían, pero simplemente pasó y ahora, en cuatro meses tendrían una niña. Inuyasha estaba preocupado, por varias razones, una de ellas, era que al pasó que iba la condición de su padre, en poco tiempo estarían cuidando de dos niños, y la otra, si Kagome entraba en labor de parto cuando Toga tuviese una de sus lagunas, podía ser peligroso.

―Toga-san.― saludó Kagome al sentarse junto a su suegro en el sofá.― ¿Necesita otra manta?― estaban en las últimas nevadas de invierno.

―No, yo estoy bien, la que debe abrigarse más eres tu.

―Este abrigo es muy calientito.

―¿Tendré otro nieto?

―Una nieta.― ya había perdido las veces que le dijo que sería niña, pero se lo seguiría diciendo porque amaba la cara de felicidad en el hombre.

―Izayoi donde sea que este, grita de felicidad.

―Eso es un hecho.

―Ella deseaba una nieta para ponerle lindos kimonos y adornar su cabello con broches, en la cochera deben estar las cosas que hizo antes de saber que Tadashi sería niño, le diré a Inuyasha que las busque.― eso ya lo había hecho y desde entonces habían repetido la misma rutina unas seis veces más.― No creas que ella no quería a sus nietos, los adoraba, pero siempre esperó tener otro bebé, una niña... Desgraciadamente por sus miomas ya no pudimos y sus ilusiones crecieron contigo.― a Kagome se le aguadaron los ojos, no sabía lo último.― La extraño tanto.

―Lo sé, yo también.― Izayoi siempre fue muy buena con ella, le abrió las puertas de su casa antes de ser novia de Inuyasha, le dio privilegios que ni la entonces novia del ojimiel tenía. Podía jurar que era por ella que Inuyasha y ella terminaron juntos.

* * *

Tadashi terminaba de acomodar el dormitorio que compartía con su hermano, cuando la puerta fue abierta fuertemente.

Airi estaba agitada y asustada. Había estado jugando cartas tranquilamente con su hermano, primo menor y abuelo hasta que sin esperarlo, el abuelo se puso su suéter y fue a la puerta principal, se quería ir al centro comercial, intentaron convencerlo de no irse, pero no los escuchaba. En buena hora su madre fue a la tienda y su tía no llegaba.

―¡Tadashi! El abuelo se quiere salir de la casa y mi mamá fue a la tienda, tu mamá aún no llega, tienes que detenerlo, Ryusei y Hikaru le están entreteniendo.

―Ya me encargo, llámale a mi tía.― inmediatamente bajo al primer piso y su abuelo ya había cogido un paraguas.― Abuelo ¿Dónde vas?

―A comprar el regalo para Izayoi, es su cumpleaños.

―Pero ya lo compraste, fuimos juntos ayer.― mintió esperando convencerlo, si no podía, se iría con él, lo cuidaría hasta que su padre los fuera a buscar.

―Es verdad, estoy tan nervioso, no se si le gustará que quiero comprar otro.― dijo al poner el paraguas en su lugar.― Sessho, perdona por llevarte, se que no es tu madre, pero...― de nuevo le estaba confundiendo.

―No te preocupes, vamos a la sala.

―Izayoi te quiere, no intento que reemplaces a Irasue, pero quiero que te lleves bien con ella y tu hermano.

Tadashi no sabía qué decir ¿Qué contestaría su tío?

―Toga-san.― llamó Kagome.

La azabache iba llegando del ginecólogo cuando se topó con Airi y le explicó la situación. Al entrar vio a Hikaru y Ryusei mirando desde las escaleras a Tadashi y su abuelo que estaban en la sala.

―Kagome, bienvenida ¿Cómo has estado con el embarazo?

―Algo cansada, pero bien. ¿Usted cómo está?― preguntó al sentarse junto a su suegro.

―Mejor que nunca ¿Mi hijo no vino?

―Vendrá más tarde.

Tadashi aprovechó que su madre tenía la atención del abuelo y la situación bajo control, para irse con sus primos y hermano.

―¿Ya pensaron en un nombre?

―No.

―Tadashi, es un buen nombre.

―Entonces ese será.― ese momento le revolvía muchos sentimientos, era como un dejavu de su primer embarazo.

―Izayoi está tan contenta que ya tejió unas mantas y ropa.

―Ya me las mostró, todo es precioso.― dijo en medio de lágrimas, la situación le causaba tanta tristeza y su embarazo no ayudaba.

―No llores.― pidió al limpiarle las lágrimas.

―Estoy feliz, es todo.― abrazó al hombre y se permitió llorar un poco más.

* * *

Sesshoumaru miraba a su padre intentar vestirse después de ayudarlo a bañarse. Con torpes movimientos Toga trataba de abotonar su camisa, pero los botones quedaban todos mal.

―Padre, déjeme ayudarle.

―Yo puedo.

―Déjeme ayudarle.― pidió nuevamente al verle fracasar.

―Por más que lo intento no logró hacerlo.― dijo frustrado y enfadado, se sentía tan inútil.

―Vine para ayudarle.― le abotonó la camisa, la fajó y abrochó el pantalón.

―Sesshoumaru, gracias.

―No tiene por qué darlas.

Era increíble que cinco años hubiesen pasado desde que se mudó y ayudaba a cuidar a su padre, el tiempo volaba y no perdonaba.

―Sesshoumaru... Siento mucho que perdieras a tu madre.

―Fue un accidente, no es su culpa.― perdió a su madre a los cuatro años, por culpa de un ebrio que chocó contra el auto estacionado de ella. Aún no podía creer que aquel hombre solo se llevó una pierna rota.

―Espero no me odies por volver a casarme, yo quería mucho a Irasue, a pesar de casarnos por un acuerdo, llegue a quererla y apreciarla mucho, me dolió perderla, pero... Cuando conocí a Izayoi no pude evitar enamorarme.

―Solo siguió con su vida, no le culpo, ella fue buena conmigo.― de haber querido lo hubiese mandado a un internado, pero no lo hizo, cuido de él toda la noche cuando enfermaba y jamás se perdió uno solo de sus partidos de baseball.

* * *

Ryusei y Hikaru ayudaban a que su abuelo comiera, para ellos era "divertido" y lo hacían felices.

―No abuelo, la sopa es con la cuchara.― dijo Ryusei al quitarle el tenedor y pasarle el cubierto adecuado.

―Es verdad... Me pasan un... La cosa que...

―¿Un pan?― preguntó Tadashi al mostrárselo.

―No, la que es... Esta...

―¿Una servilleta?― mostró Ryusei.

―No, ¿Cómo se llama?― los niños miraban todo pero no sabían que pasarle.― Es para... Moja.

―¿Quieres agua?― preguntaron los dos primos.

―Sí, tengo sed.― Ryusei le pasó un vaso, pero su abuelo se tiró algo de agua en su camisa.

―Deja te limpió.― se ofreció inmediatamente Hikaru al coger un trapo.

―Perdónenme, me he vuelto muy torpe.

―No es verdad.― dijo Ryusei.

―Deberían estar jugando y no limpiándome.― se sentía culpable por robar la infancia de sus nietos.

―¡No digas eso! ¡Lo hacemos porque te queremos!― Hikaru abrazó a su abuelo, no le gustaba escucharlo decir esas cosas.

Ryusei se unió al abrazó, en sus últimos cumpleaños siempre deseaba que su abuelo mejorara, pero solo empeoraba. En su inocencia propia de un niño de siete años, se preguntaba ¿Por qué su deseo no se cumplía?

Toga por su parte, tenía miedo, no quería un día morir rodeado de su familia y no saber quiénes eran.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en la sala con su padre y Sayumi, su niña de dos años a quien mecía en brazos para que siguiera dormida, Toga por su parte, contaba una de sus muchas historias.

―Recuerdo cuando el barco quedo en medio de una gran tormenta, las olas eran gigantes, más de... La gente creía moriría y... Tan altas como rascacielos... El cielo estaba todo negro, no se veía nada... Las grandes olas golpeaban el barco, eran olas tan altas como... ¿Ya te conté cuando mi barco quedo atrapado en una tormenta?

―No papá.

―Fue una cosa en verdad monstruosa, todo estaba negro, no se veía nada...

Esa era la quinta o novena vez que su padre contaba, o mejor dicho, intentaba contar aquella historia de sus días como capitán de barco para la armada japonesa, historia que conocía a la perfección, se la había contado cuando niño. Cualquier otro estaría molestó, fastidiado, pero él no, después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces de niño le había pedido ver la misma película en un día? No lo recordaba, pero siempre que se encaprichaba con un nuevo estreno veía la misma película hasta que llegaba otra y su padre nunca se lo negó.

* * *

El viento de otoño ya había llegado, Toga estaba sentado en una mecedora del pórtico trasero, observaba el caer de las hojas del árbol de sakuras, ver el cambió en las estaciones, era como la vida, cada estación representaba una etapa.

Aquel día Rin y Sesshoumaru cuidaban a Toga, Inuyasha y familia habían salido al templo Higurashi, festejarían el cumpleaños de la madre de Kagome.

Rin al notar que la temperatura bajaba, entró por un suéter para su suegro, al volver, le escuchó repetir su nombre.

―Rin, rin, rin...

―Toga-san, volví, póngase el suéter.― dijo al ayudarlo a ponérselo.

―Rin, rin, rin...

―Ya hace frío, entremos.

―Rin, rin, rin...

―Ese es mi nombre, me da gusto que lo recuerde.

―Por eso mi hijo pasaba tanto tiempo aquí.

―¿Cómo?

―En la mecedora, se sentaba en ella por largo rato... Me preguntaba ¿Por qué? No era propio de él, hasta que un día se quedó dormido aquí y susurró tu nombre... Entonces lo supe, le gustaba que las campanillas dijeran tu nombre. Rin, Rin, Rin...

La castaña se sonrojó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, eso era hermoso, ahora sabía porque Sesshoumaru le regalaba esos adornos, tenían un bellísimo significado oculto.

Sesshoumaru iba por su padre cuando la conversación que mantenía con Rin llamó su atención, se quedó oculto al otro lado de la puerta, nunca creyó que su padre supiese aquello y mucho menos que se lo dijese a Rin, era su "vergonzoso secreto". Soltó un suspiró y sin proponérselo, sonrió levemente, pero desapareció al pensar que el día de mañana su padre no recordaría sus vergonzosos momentos.

* * *

Toga estaba rodeado de sus nietos quienes miraban una película, a pesar de que su abuelo solo se sentaba en su sillón y miraba a la nada, les gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Les entristecía que ya no los recordara, que hubiese olvidado todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, desde la primera que los sostuvo al nacer, hasta sus cumpleaños y graduaciones. Lo seguirían queriendo porque sabían que aunque su mente no los recordase, su corazón si lo hacía.

―Belo... Belo...― llamaba la más pequeña.

―Sayumi, el abuelo no va a responder.― dijo decaído Hikaru, su hermanita no comprendía la situación.

―¡Belo!― gritó la niña.

―Que bonita estas con tus coletas.― dijo Toga con una sonrisa.― Sayumi, la princesa de papá.

―¡¿Sabes quiénes somos?!― preguntó sorprendida Airi y Toga asintió.

―Airi, como las flores favoritas de tu madre.― Rin adoraba los jazmines.― Ryusei, naciste una noche de estrellas fugases. Hikaru, la luz que vio tu abuela antes de partir. Tadashi, como el hombre que dio su vida por mí y pudiese volver con mi familia.

En una de las tantas misiones de pruebas con los barcos, ocurrió una explosión en el cuarto de máquinas mientras hacían la inspección. Toga quedó atrapado entre los escombros, el agua se filtraba por el casco y si no salía pronto, se ahogaría. Su mejor amigo, Yagami Tadashi, desobedeciendo las órdenes, fue a intentar sacarlo pero no podía, el barco se hundió más y no había más salida. Yagami no podía volver, con él llevaba un pequeño tanque de oxígeno, podían compartirlo pero ninguno se salvaría, entonces tomó una gran decisión, él había perdido a su esposa e hijo hace meses al complicarse el parto, Toga tenía que salvarse, tenía una familia que le esperaba. Era momento de estar con su familia, Yagami obligó a su amigo a aceptar el tanque y murió ahogado.

* * *

Ocho años ya habían pasado desde que todo comenzó. En ocasiones la voluntad de todos flaqueaba, pero continuaban unidos, porque aunque Toga no recordase quienes eran, lo importante que eran en su vida; ellos si lo sabían y eso era lo que importaba.

―Tienes que comer más, abre la boca.― pedía Inuyasha al ofrecerle el puré.

―No quiero.― Toga ladeó la cabeza.

―Otro poco.

―No tengo hambre.

―No has comido nada desde la mañana.

―Si lo hice.

―Papá, come... Por favor.― a este paso moriría de hambre sin darse cuenta.

―¿Ya comió?― preguntó Sesshoumaru.

―Menos de la mitad.

―Si no come terminará comiendo por una sonda.

Ambos hermanos se miraron preocupados, no querían eso. Ya era suficiente con hacerle usar pañales desde hace dos años, pero no quedó opción, Toga ya no controlaba sus necesidades. Les era tan deprimente verlo en esa situación.

―¿Quiénes son?― escucharon preguntó Toga, la pregunta ya no les sorprendía.

―Tus hijos.― respondió Inuyasha.

―No lo son ¿Quiénes son?― exigió saber al mirarlos con desconfianza.

―Soy Inuyasha.

―¡Aléjate!― gritó cuando el menor intentó tomar de las manos.

―Padre, somos tus hijos.― dijo Sesshoumaru.

―¡Mentirosos!― se levantó de la silla y les arrojo el plato de comida.

―Sujétalo.― ordenó Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha, quien lo aprisiono desde la espalda.

―¡Suéltenme!― luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero esos hombres eran más fuertes.

―Recuérdanos por favor.― imploraba Inuyasha, no le gustaba tener que tratar con fuerza a su papá.

―No te haremos daño.― decía Sesshoumaru intentando ponerle un tranquilizante.

―¡¿Qué hicieron con mis hijos?!

―Somos tus hijos.― de nada servían las palabras de Inuyasha, su papá no los recordaba.

Finalmente Sesshoumaru le inyectó el tranquilizante y Toga se desplomó en los brazos de Inuyasha, justo cuando Kagome y Rin regresaban de las compras.

 **...**

Siempre fue el que más duro, el que analizaba mejor las cosas, quien controlaba sus emociones y se mostraba tranquilo ante la situación de su padre, pero ya no podía más. En ese momento todo su cuerpo temblaba de coraje, impotencia y desesperación. Se lavó la cara para calmarse, pero cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, lo rompió de un puñetazo.

―¡Sesshoumaru!― gritó asustada Rin al ver lo que había hecho.

―No es justo.― dijo entre dientes.― Él siempre fue fuerte, ahora no se puede parar, ni levantar una cuchara, se la pasa sentado mirando a la nada. Solo reacciona en raras veces como hace rato.

―Pero nos tiene a todos nosotros.― dijo al acercarse y tomarle de la mano que sangraba, no era grave, pero debía curarlo.

―No tenía que terminar así.

―Nadie debería.― le tomó de la cara para que la viera.

―Un día podría pasarme.

―No te pasará.― dijo al abrazarlo, nunca lo había dicho, ni lo diría, pero ese era su mayor temor, no quería que Sesshoumaru un día se olvidase de ella y sus hijos.

―Te amo.― susurró Sesshoumaru al abrazar a su esposa, casi nunca le decía esas palabras, no porque no lo sintiera, simplemente así era él, pero en ese momento no quería arrepentirse de no decírselo lo suficiente.

 **...**

Kagome se subió a la cama y abrazó a Inuyasha por la espalda, se quedó recostada sobre él, esperaría a que su esposo hablará, lo que había pasado era frustrante para todos.

―Tengo miedo, puede que un día yo los olvide.― dijo Inuyasha al tomar las manos de su esposa.

―No va a pasar.

―No puedes saberlo.

―Tengo fe de que no pasará.― se levantó para hincarse frente a él y le obligó a verle a los ojos.

―¿Y qué hay con los niños? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que les he heredado?

―No pienses en eso.

―Es la verdad, de saber que esa enfermedad estaba en mis genes, jamás...

―¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!― pidió en medio de lágrimas.

―Kagome...― la levantó y abrazó con fuerza, cayendo los dos sobre el colchón.― No quiero llegar a ser una carga para ustedes.

―¡Kami, Inuyasha! No serás nunca eso.― se aferró más a su esposo.― Tal vez lo que le pasa a Toga-san es por el accidente del barco, debió recibir un fuerte golpe.

―Tal vez... Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

A causa de la segunda guerra mundial, mucha información de sus antepasados se perdió, no sabían si ya había antecedentes de Alzheimer en la familia y hasta ahora, ni Sesshoumaru o Inuyasha mostraban signos de llegar a desarrollarlo.

* * *

Toga estaba siendo vigilado por dos de sus nietos mayores, mientras estudiaban para sus exámenes. Los primos cuidaban a su abuelo, mientras sus padres hablan con Hikaru y Ryusei en la otra casa. Los niños se habían metido en problemas en la escuela, metieron de contrabando a unos cachorros que se encontraron y los mantuvieron escondidos en una caseta* sin usar, hasta que un profesor los descubrió.

―Abuelo, ¿Qué haces?.― preguntó Airi al verlo intentar levantarse.

―Quiero ver el árbol de sakuras y las dalias de tu abuela.

―Voy por mi papá para que te lleve en la silla.

―Quiero ir caminando.

―Yo te llevo, apóyate.― dijo Tadashi al ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

― _Dashi_ , deja voy por mi papá.

―Están ocupados con los amantes de los perros, puedo llevarlo, pero si quieres ve y dile.― Airi asintió y salió a su casa.

 **...**

¿En qué momento sus hijos se volvieron tan "rebeldes"? Todos estaban de acuerdo en que Ryusei siempre fue muy impulsivo e hiperactivo, pero Hiraku era calmado como su tío, era el mayor de los dos, debía poner el ejemplo.

―Fue mi culpa, yo convencí a Hika.― dijo Ryusei.

―Pero le ayudé porque tenía razón, no quería que los cachorros murieran.

―Nos hubiesen dicho y les buscábamos un hogar.― dijo Kagome, las intensiones de los niños fueron buenas, pero no la forma correcta.

―Van a estar castigados.― sentenció Sesshoumaru.― Serán dos semanas sin...

―Papá.― interrumpió Airi.

―¿Qué pasa?

―El abuelo quería ir al jardín y Tadashi se lo llevó casi sobre su espalda.

Los adultos se miraron y sin perder tiempo, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha salieron al jardín. Era extraño que su padre tuviese momentos de lucidez.

 **...**

Agotado por el esfuerzo, Tadashi sentó a su abuelo en una de las sillas del jardín, bajo la sombra, era primavera y hacía calor.

―Ya llegamos, desde aquí puedes ver las flores.

―Repíteme... Repíteme... El nombre de... De...― decía con dificultad.

―¿De quién?

―Mis hijos...

―Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru.

―Ellos, mis hijos... Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru.― dijo llorando.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal, abuelo?

―No quiero olvidarlos.

―No voy a dejarte.― se hincó en el césped frente a él y le tomó las manos.― Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, son tus hijos.― repitió.

―Pronto estaré con tu abuela.― dijo al acariciar una de las dalias moradas.― Cuando no este, quiero que cuiden del jardín.

―Claro que lo haremos.― en ese momento Tadashi sintió miedo, era como si su abuelo se estuviese despidiendo.

―Espero Irasue no este molesta cuando me vea de nuevo.

―Debería ir por mi papá y mi tío, por tus hijos Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru.― intentó irse pero su abuelo lo sujetó fuertemente.

―Repítelo...

―Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru son tus hijos.― logró decir cuando un nudo en su garganta se formó.

―Tadashi.― llamó Inuyasha.

―Papá, el abuelo quiere que le diga sus nombre y quienes son.

―Papá.― Inuyasha se hincó junto a su hijo y ahora él tomó las manos de su padre.― Somos...

―Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, mis hijos.

―Sí, papá.

―Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, pronto veré a sus madres… Ustedes son mis... Son mis...

―Somos tus hijos.― dijo Sesshoumaru al tomarle de un hombro.

―Inu y Sessho, lo son y los amo.― dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

―Papá.― Inuyasha le movió sin obtener respuesta.

―Padre.― fue ahora Sesshoumaru.

―¡Papá!― gritó Inuyasha al ver que no despertaba.

―Se fue, Inuyasha…― dijo el mayor al tomar el pulso.― ¡Inuyasha! Se fue.― repitió al ver que su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

―Tadashi, ven.― llamó Kagome al apártalo de entre su padre y tío.

―Mamá, el abuelo...― no quería creerlo, no podía haberse ido, hace solo un momento estaba hablando con él.

―Está en un lugar mejor, lo hiciste feliz.

Después de nueve años, Taisho Toga había dejado el mundo. El viento movió las ramas en los árboles y las flores, entonces a la mente de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru vinieron las palabras que su padre les dijo hace mucho tiempo "Recuérdenme por lo que soy ahora, no por lo que seré luego, porque ni yo mismo sabré quién fui".

* * *

Cinco niños miraban de lejos a sus padres que estaban frente a la tumba de su abuelo, se terminaban de despedir.

―Voy a hacerlo.― dijo Tadashi, logrando captar la mirada de los otros cuatro.― Voy a curarlo.

―¿Qué cosa?― preguntó Hikaru.

―La enfermedad que tuvo el abuelo.

―Entonces ya sabes lo que vas a estudiar.― dijo Airi.

―Verán que lo lograré.― dijo con determinación, estaba cansado de ver que la cirugía plástica tenía mayor avance (y hasta mayor relevancia) que las cosas que en verdad importaban, no quería pasar por lo mismo con su padre o que alguien más viviera lo que era ver a una de las personas que más amas perderse en el laberinto que era su mente y llegar a olvidar todo.

Porque, ¿Qué es peor: que una persona con alzhéimer se olvide de los que le siguen amando o que los que recuerdan se olviden de quien nunca lo quiso olvidar?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Gente bonita ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Deseo no estén llorando a moco tendido y si lo están, espero tengan pañuelos a la mano y no quieran lincharme. A mi parecer es la historia más triste que he escrito, me ha costado mucho terminarla, no por falta de ideas, fue porque siempre se me oprimía el corazón.**

 **Bueno, espero sus opiniones y que nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos.**

 **09/** **07/2016**


End file.
